Businesses and individuals may use project lists for various purposes. For example, a manufacturer may create a bill of materials that lists the materials and parts needed to manufacture an end product. As another example, a cook may create and use recipes, which typically include a list of the required ingredients. As yet another example, shoppers may create grocery lists or other shopping lists before they go shopping. Project lists may be prepared using standardized forms, typed out, or hand written. Many project lists do not include price information. For example, recipes typically include the name and quantity of each required ingredient, but not ingredient price information.
Businesses and individuals may adhere to a budget that accounts for mandatory expenses as well as discretionary spending. For example, a person's weekly, bi-weekly, or monthly budget may account for essentials, such as rent, groceries, utilities, taxes, and retirement savings. The person's remaining income after deducting for essential expenses is sometimes referred to as their “disposable income.” Failing to accurately track purchases or to consider how a particular purchase will impact a person's budget can lead to overdraft fees, interest charges, and poor credit ratings.